light_darkness_war_the_end_of_all_creationfandomcom-20200213-history
Mosdra kazuma
This is all about the saiyan timelord leader, Mosdra kazuma his age is 20 000,000,000 but he looks about 25 because of timelords powerful life span and saiyans youth to fight longer (really because of a fortune teller spell caster scared of his potential and reverted him to 18th body and most of his power suppressed) personality He is very arrogant when he knows he won. He is also enjoys fights he is ashamed for what happened when rothardan made him his slave, He also loves meeting new enemies and allies. He just wants to be left alone with his race he made a new organisation for universal peace and Resurrection after his corruption of rothardan turn him into the conqueror the ultimate champion of rothardan. he acts like alucard and kenpachi he lets his enemy attack him first and cause him damage until mosdra strikes back when he does it will feel like hell has appeared when mosdra grabs his Zanpakutō mangetsu and its bankai hozuki mangetsu Powers family Kara (wife) Vegito (brother -inlaw) Karren starr (sister -in law) Jor-el (uncle-inlaw) Zor-el (father-inlaw) Kal-el (cousin inlaw) Diana (cousin -in-law) Natasha (cousin in-law) Connor (cousin in-law) Jon (cousin in-law) Allura-el (mother-inlaw) Lara-El (Auntie-inlaw) Kon-el (cousin-inlaw) Jordan (son) Cierra (daughter) Bethany (Daughter) Issac (Son) Jessica (Daughter -in-law) Jordan(grandson) background He was created on gallifrey before rassalon toke over and gained timetravel his was created to make a new race with his wife kara but he mosdra started to get power hungry like what happened to madara and kayuga.He lived for a very long time because the timelords gave him near infinite regeneration cycles he became the puppet to rothardan at a young age because he potential was godlike and mosdra had the unique trait to to create special hands from using his most common emotion to increase its form his one is his hatred towards life. Category:Saiyan timelords Category:Rothardan's puppets Category:Males Category:Connections to mosdra Category:Light darkness war Transformations super saiyan supersaiyan 2 super saiyan 3 super saiyan 4 legendary super saiyan legendary super saiyan 2 legendary super saiyan 3 legendary super saiyan 4 super saiyan god super saiyan god super saiyan 1,2, 3 great ape golden great ape dragon(replaced great ape) final saiyan(made up) weapons kyeblade gunbai sage of the six paths staff daedra swords Zanpakutō ( shikai, Bankai) Mangestu.jpg release command: darkness awaken and light rise and cause destruction shikai power 1:the ablity to copy any shikai powers mosdra seen with mangetsu shikai power 2: material assimilation it can absorb any materials as in metal or steel stuff like that to improve its power it can also use kryptionite Ressurecion 1st release destroy all life, Armageddon muscular dark red four-armed fiend with wings sprouting from his back and demonic faces on his knees. He has a long tail and several horns, the most prominent of which are two red horns that curve into the air. Chaos wears a loincloth with another face on it, and a red amulet. 2nd release eradicate the universe, Apocalypse Chaos he is larger with torn and burned wings, rows of spikes along his tail, and a broken left horn. His face is exaggerated to monstrous proportions, as are the faces on his groin and limbs, and the amulet around his neck has grown from a red gemstone to a red orb. His loincloth is shorter and the smaller horns on his forehead are larger. His fangs are also stained red. Category:Saiyan timelordsCategory:Rothardan's puppetsCategory:MalesCategory:Connections to mosdraCategory:Light darkness war Category:Transcended gods Category:Justice Legion Category:Galligeta